


Anywhere

by tino_is_wife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tino_is_wife/pseuds/tino_is_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alfred has troubles at home he calls Arthur to get a break. What happens next is tears and much more than Alfred expected.<br/>inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Uf9D9Q0_uw song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this on and off since two in the morning so pardon any confusions my sleep depreived brain has made

Alfred watched the lack of stars and picked at the grass at he listened to his phone’s dial tone.

“Hello?”

“You wanna come pick me up?”

“It’s three am.” Alfred heard a sigh on the other side of the line and knew immediately that he had won. “Where are you at?”

Alfred smiled. “Outside my house.”

\--

When Arthur pulled into his Al’s driveway, Alfred shot up immediately and ran up to the passenger door. “Shot gun!” he called as he slammed the door shut.

“You’re the only other person in here. Arthur shook his head. “So tell me, why are you awake at this lovely hour of the night.”

“You know, you seemed pretty not-asleep to me, too.”

Arthur grinned softly at Alfred. “You got me there.”

Alfred watched outside his window as Arthur drove off. He watched as one light flickered off in his house, then another. He thought about what his parents must have been doing. He wondered if they were relieved. 

When they hit the main streets, Alfred’s thoughts softened as his eyes became distracted by lights and signs. Purple scissors, opening and closing, a 7-11 domineering a corner, and a small grocery store next to it.

“Where would you like to go?” Arthur asked at a red light

Alfred jumped a little and turned around. “What happened?”

“Where would you like to go?” Arthur repeated.

Alfred’s heart sank. He hadn’t planned this far ahead. “Anywhere, I don’t care.” _Anywhere but home._ Alfred gripped the seat beneath him tightly. He looked out the window again. A homeless man stumbled around, either loaded or drunk or both.

"Your parents were cool with you going out this late?”

Al watched as the man stumbled, falling into the street before crawling up and lying next to a lamp pole. “Yes.” The light turned green, the man didn’t move. Alfred stared at the man until he was out of view. He still hadn’t moved.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Alfred shook his head and looked forward. “Yeah. Yeah.” When Arthur frowned, Alfred spoke. “Your parents know _you_ left?”

Arthur laughed. “Are you kidding me? Had I opened my bedroom door they would have had my ass mounted on the wall. They’re at my aunt’s tonight. I guess her husband is dying or something. I’ve not met either of them, but my mum is pretty sad.”

Arthur made a few unfamiliar turns. “Where are we going?”

“I thought you didn’t care?” Alfred groaned with playful annoyance, making Arthur laugh. “It’s a secret.”

Alfred clicked his tongue. “Secrecy is not a very becoming trait, Artie, I have to say.”

Arthur snorted. “Do I have to remind you of all the garbage you’ve told me?”

“Please don’t.”

“”Yeah, I can drive.’ ‘What are you talking about? Matthias and I are twins.’ ‘Kiku is my girlfriend.’ By the ways, how _are_ you and Kiku doing? Have you any kids yet? I’m sure he’d make a lovely mother!”

Alfred buried his face in his hands. “That was in third grade!”

“The point is Kiku is a boy and you told me he was your girlfriend. It’s only cute when Berwald does that.”

“Excuse you, everything I do is cute!” Alfred uncovered his face to see Arthur driving up the base of a hill. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to murder me.” _I think I’d be okay if I died now._ Alfred shook the thought out of his head.

“Only if you don’t shut that mouth of yours.” From the corner of his eye Alfred saw Arthur glance at him, but he didn’t say anything; instead, he looked outside. Most of the shapes were nothing more than black blobs, but occasionally a lamppost gave off just enough light to make out a tree or a house. Soon they passed a grave yard.

“Artie?”

Arthur kept his eyes on the road. “Yes?”

“Where are we going? I think I saw a ghost.” Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Shhhh,” Arthur said quietly. “We’re almost there.”

Alfred stopped looking out the window. He leaned his head backwards and told himself he hadn’t seen a young girl running in boots, he was anxious, he was just tired, he just wanted to go home.

Alfred opened his eyes again. No, he didn’t want to go home, or at least he didn’t want to go to his address. He didn’t have a home. Alfred tilted his head slightly, watching the way Arthur chewed on the right corner of his lower lip. _He had Arthur._

Alfred didn’t realize he had been staring until Arthur pulled the car to a stop and turned to Alfred, beaming. “We’re here!”

Alfred looked away quickly, cheeks burning. He stepped out the cars, Arthur following suit. Alfred closed his eyes, stretching his arms up and behind him. When he opened his eyes again, he got a look at his surroundings. Arthur had brought him to a lookout. Alfred stood, amazed at the lights of the city below him. “They’re...like stars…” he whispered. Alfred started laughing hysterically, running around the front of the car to tackle Arthur into the grass he had parked on. “You’re the best, bro!” Alfred rolled off of Arthur and spread his arms and legs out wide. Arthur sat next to him, cross legged.

“I’m guessing you like it here.”

Alfred sat up and ripped up pieces of grass. “I love it.” Alfred stared at the skyline, the twinkling yellow and white lights. Everything was so far away, so peaceful. Beautiful. Alfred felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Arthur watching him with concern. “What’s wrong, Artie?”

Arthur raised his furrowed brows and his expression softened. “You’re crying.”

"What? I’m not crying.” Alfred sniffled his nose and felt hot tears on his cheeks. He pulled off his glasses and pushed them away with the heels of his hands. “I’m fine.”

Arthur pulled Alfred in close and immediately he began to sob into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur rubbed his and made shushing sounds, telling him it would be alright. When Alfred’s body stopped shaking, when his breathing slowed, when he pulled away, he couldn’t look at Arthur. He sniffed a few more times and dried his eyes. He began to pull on grass again awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

“Al, you don’t have to apologize. What’s going on?” Arthur placed a hand on Alfred’s knee.

Alfred shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. It’s just my parents. All they do is remind me of how immature I am, how I’m a bad influence on Mattie, how I’m not going to get anywhere in the real world. I’m too childish, I’m too loud, I don’t think. Everything I do, it’s just another thing they don’t like about me.”

Alfred felt a hand on his cheek, a thumb making small circles across his skin. Arthur was smiling at him more honestly than anyone ever had, more tenderly than his parents had since he was a kid. “I think you’re pretty great.” Arthur dropped his hand suddenly and slammed it on the grass. “And what the hell?! You’re parents are fucking idiots, no offense. What’s their fucking issue?! You’re their child, for Christ’s sake! Their supposed to help you, not criticize you to the point you breakdown! Damnit, I swear-” Arthur was cut off by giggles. He folded his arms defensively. “What?”

“I love you, Artie.” Alfred leaned forward and pressed his lips against Arthur’s. He felt the coolness of Arthur’s skin, he felt how his lips were soft despite Arthur’s tendencies to bite them, he felt hands in hair, pulling him closer, he felt someone biting on his own lip.

Alfred jumped back, startled. “Oh my god man, I’m sorry, Artie! I didn’t mean to—oh god.” Alfred pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face away. “I’m sorry if you don’t like me anymore. I’m sorry I ruined everything. Please, don’t drive me home. It’s not my home. I can’t go there anymore.”

“Alfred, even if I hadn’t been pining over you since eighth grade, I’d never take you home. Not yet.” Arthur leaned backwards into the grass, head resting on his arms. “You’re my best friend in the entire world, and I also happen to fancy you…quite a bit.” Arthur clenched his jaw and forced himself to make some excuse or lie like he normally did when people asked him about Alfred.

Alfred poked his head up. “Huh?”

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’ve liked you since middle school.”

Alfred smiled mischievously. “We’ve been friends since kindergarten and you didn’t like me until then? Wow.”

“That’s not what I meant! I mean I’ve had a _crush_ on you since eighth since eighth grade. Christ, is that what you wanted me to say?”

Alfred made his way over to Arthur, hovering above him with a leg straddled on either side. “Yes.”

               

                 
  
               

               

               

               

 


End file.
